


Cassel D'Florenza

by SethTalon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Implied Violence, Suicide Attempt, Vigilante Justice, gun - Freeform, gun tw, implied violence tw, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTalon/pseuds/SethTalon
Summary: a trilogy of vignettes I wrote several years ago, glimpses into the start of a vigilante character.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Cassel D'Florenza. I've struggled with depression several years now. I've even tried to commit suicide. More than once. Right now I have a gun under my chin, my finger on the trigger. Deep down, though, I know this time will be like all the other times I've tried. I've never been able to take the leap or light the match, or whatever else it was that I needed to do to seal the deal. I know damn well that I won't be able to pull the trigger. I'm too chickenshit. But I'm trying anyway.  
My finger tightens on the trigger, but not enough. its not enough to make the hammer go down and spark the powder. not enough to send the bullet careening down the barrel and bring sweet oblivion crashing down upon me. Like I said, I'm too chickenshit.  
I sigh and click the safety back on. The gun goes into it's holster. The sun peeks over the horizon and the first rays of light stab at my eyes as if to punish me for not being man enough to go through with it. Another sigh escapes me.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Cassel D'Florenza. I've struggled with depression for several years now. I've even attempted suicide. More than once. Right now, there's a gun under my chin, but this time, someone else is holding it. So of course this is when   
i realize that I don't truly wish to die.   
I doubt the person holding the gun will be very accomadating, though. In the past few weeks I've pissed off several powerful people, and I'm guessing that this is either one of them or someone hired by one of them. but Thats just an educated guess based on the fact that, whoever it is, they're about to shoot me. In the head. With a Colt 45. My Colt 45. And they don't even have the decency to take off their  
mask so I can see the face the person staging my suicide.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Cassel D'Florenza. I've struggled with depression for several years now. I've even attemted suicide. More than once. Right now, there's a gun in my hand, but its no longer aimed at me. Its aimed at every asshole out there who takes what isn't theirs, wether they do it with a gun or a peice of paper. They know I'm coming.

And they're afraid.


End file.
